Living Life While I'm in Love
by IHateReality2800
Summary: Kisuske Urahara's sister is new to the school with a personality she made up. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez the school star and 6th gang member has a huge crush on her. He want her to love him but can he do it? Will her brother or Orihime Inoue get in the way? T for Language and context. Ichiruki and GrimmjoXOC
1. Chapter 1

Bleach chapter 1

_Aniaya: Sup! for all of those Bleach fans with a little twist._

_Suzuki: Yep! Memory loss, unrequited love, and bloody fights! I hope it is cool, never read it._

_Aniaya: *Angered* Anyway enjoy it. *whispered* Damn Suzuki!_

How did we end up this way? In a hospital filled with regrets about him and our love. Why did he do this to me?

~2 years ago

"Be careful on your way to school Suzuki." My brother, Kisuske Urahara said warning me. "Watch out for gangs."

"Why can't you just walk me to school?" He has never seemed people to know that we related, so he never walks me to school. He doesn't even seem to care about me unless it has something to do with guys.

"Football has an early practice today." It was always something wasn't it. I grab my book bag and stormed out of my house slamming the door.

"Baka Kisuke! Your a fucking-" I bumped into someone while yelling.

"Sorry." The way he said sorry sounded like he didn't care if I fell or not. "I'm-"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, linebacker bring his high school and dating Inoue Orihime. You like Rukia Kuchiki, whose brother is student council president." I can be socially awkward at times.

"Well how do you know me?" He asked shocked.

"I like to do research on the other high schoolers. Anyway hello I am Suzuki." I placed my hand out so he could shake it.

"Got a last name Suzuki?" Should I told him that I was related to Kisuke?

"Urahara. Suzuki Urahara." I hesitated. What if he hates my brother? What will I do then?

"Mister Hat and Cloggs? You're related to him ?It actually makes sense. So I'm guessing you're going to the high school."

"Yeah, so does my brother talk about me?" I asked as I started walking to school with him.

"He did say that he had a sibling. Just not what sex you were. Most of us thought you were a boy, you seemed boyish." Without thinking my wild temper got the best of me as I punched him in the stomach as hard as I could. He fell to the ground with a loud thud. A girl ran to his side as fast as she could. She gave me ugliest look ever,

"What the hell gives you the right to hurt my boyfriend!" No doubt that was the Inoue.

"He offended me so I hit him. It's a free country so I have that right so just shut the hell up!" This girl was sassy but I could beat her sass any way that I could. "So if you would excuse me cheerleading slut I have school to get to." I might have crossed the line but it was true. She basically dated ever football player and every guy in her grade. She wasn't even a virgin, last year she lost her virginity to a guy named Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Never in my life will I make a mistake like that! She helped Ichigo up and walked away with him cursing at me under her breath. Damn wasn't she annoying. I jumped as someone touched my shoulder.

"It was really cool how you told her off like that. If only Ichigo could see how evil she was. M-"

"Rukia Kuchiki. Top of several of her classes, adopted sister of the student council president and has a crush on Ichigo who is dating the wicked witch of the west. Also friends with the gang member and star Grimmjow." I was doing it again.

"Your very smart. We should hurry up and get to school. I think I made a friend!

_Aniaya: Please review. I want to know what you think._

_Suzuki: When do I date Grimmjow?_

_Aniaya: Shut up! Your spoiling it!_


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach chapter 2

I was on the hard and dirty ground while people were laughing. I grabbed the kid who did it.

"Why the Hell did you push me?" The laughing had stopped and the hallway became dead silent.

"Get your hands off of me!" Who cares if I'm only 4'9 or 145 cm? I do not play with stupidity! I got kicked out of my old school because of my anger issues.

"Whoa! Let go of Grimmjow Suzuki." Ichigo came out of nowhere trying to calm me down.

"Ichigo get this-"

"Suzuki!" The voice broke through my anger. Letting go of the guy I turned to my brother who was freaking out just because I was with a guy. God he was annoying, he doesn't care about me so why was he here?

"I'm going to class, okay. So calm down, let's go Rukia!" I grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the crowd with Ichigo following. On the inside I was disappointed with myself. The fact I couldn't be the sister that my brother wanted all of these years. I hid this feeling from everyone including myself it was just my imagination taking over my mind. "I can't believe he came over because I was with that excuse of a guy!" Not realizing that the blue haired boy was behind me the whole time.

"This punk has a name, you know. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and I'm guessing you're the new student Zuki Urahara. The sister of the dick." My hand had landed perfectly on his cheek with a loud sound and a red mark.

"Two major things that you clearly don't understand, don't call me Zuki because I don't know you like that. Two, only I can trash talk Kisuske like that!" That should have turned him off but he just smiled.

"We'll get along just fine Zuki."

"My name is Suzuki! Suzuki! S-U-Z-U-K-I! Got it?" Thank goodness the teacher came in what a better way to calm down especially when you're as pissed as myself.

"Take your seats! We have a new student, so make her feel welcome and new kid come up front!" I almost tripped over my own feet because of how much this guy scared me.

"Hi! Suzuki Urahara, at your side. I'm looking forward to making plenty of friends!"

"You should be looking for a man!" That guy was super annoying, what do I have to do to get him to leave me the hell alone.

"Really? Just tell me when you find one since you clearly know someone." I got a lot of laughs for just saying that. Ichigo who was sitting right beside him was laughing nonstop and out of control pointing at Grimmjow. I smirked waiting for my seat to be announced, that teacher was not on my side because he sat me right by that dumbass. Even after I dissed Grimmjow he was still getting on my nerves.

"Haha Mrs. Jaegerjaquez welcome to a new year of bliss." Bliss my ass more like hell.

~Lunch

"So, Rukia tell me about yourself." I was so happy to almost end the day with lunch. This school year was going to be something because I had every class with Rukia and Grimmjow.

"I'm 144cm tall and my birthday is January 14."

"No Way! My birthday is January 13 and I'm half an inch taller than you! We are like twins!"

"Hello ladies!" Ichigo said walking up to us but then he stopped. "If you look closer at you two you guys look alike."

"No one has any clue what you're ever saying. No offense Rukia but I'd take Suzuki over you any day." Grimmjow said winking at me

"As sweet as that sounds the answer is no. Rukia please tell me that you have P.E. next." I pleaded with round eyes. I guess it didn't work on her but if I had given that look to Grimmjow no doubt he would have fallen for it.

"Rukia doesn't but I do and so does Ichigo." I smiled when he said Ichigo's name. Looking around to avoid eye contact with anyone at the table, I spotted Inoue flirting with my brother so what better way to let Ichigo see how much she loved him. I ran off going to P.E. without telling anyone so they were probably giving me a weird look. I bumped into someone like 5 times my size, so I was pretty much intimidated.

"Sorry. I think I just bumped into the most beautiful thing, here's my number if you need me anytime later." Ugly and he thinks I'm an easy going girl, I knew exactly what he meant. He meant, 'Damn shes sexy. If she calls me I can probably get her to have sex with me easily!'

"Flattering but ugly isn't my style. I already have a stalker but he is so much better looking than you, you freak." I flipped my hair and tried to walk away but he caught my arm,

"I don't know who the hell you think you're talking to. You may be a girl but I'm not afraid to hit you." He probably thought that I was scared but he was wrong. I can and will kick his ass!

"Let the girl go!" I really do not need him right now. So I snatched my arm away and walked over to my 'Hero'.

"I didn't need your help I was fine on my own!" I snapped but then my attitude changed, "But thank you." I ran down the hallway blushing because I don't say stuff like that. The locker room had made me nervous with no one around my real personality came out. I was actually a very timid person, but I couldn't tell anyone that because they all liked me for the personality I made up. Trying to shake out those thoughts I walked in the locker room. All of the girls were in one corner surrounding Inoue except for one and she seemed different from the rest. I was walking over to her when eyes started following me, some were shocked and some looked like they wanted to join me.

"Hello I'm Suzuki Urahara, nice to meet you."

"You're new aren't you? My name is Tatsuki Arisawa, but ever since Inoue became queen her first rule was never talk to me. She back stabbed me we had been friends since junior high and she just turned on me." She explained to me.

"Well she is never going to get to me. After I change maybe we can talk." Tatsuki was actually a cool person. The reason Inoue made that rule was because Tatsuki was very athletic and participated in every sport so she was around guys a lot and Inoue got jealous.

"I would like to have a race between the new girl and Tatsuki!" The coach laughed hysterically for some reason. Didn't know why but I still lined up with Tatsuki to race her. I heard and knew she fast but she did only race the girls in her P.E. class so of course she would win. Off we were and she is fast but I kept pulling out farther and farther in front of her. Gasps came from the crowd in surprise. Guess she was never beaten before or something like that.

"You're amazing Zuki! What else can you do?" After a series of test on my sportiness they saw what I could do. I ran to catch up with Ichigo since the Queen had cheerleading practice.

"Ichigo!" I called his name as he turned around,

"Hey what's up?"

"Can I stay at your house for a while? I don't want to get yelled the hell out by my brother." My brother would actually probably kill me. "But only if your family doesn't mind. You know since they own a hospital and all."

"Nah it's cool. Say why do you know so much about me and everybody else?" The truth was really embarrassing

"Okay so when I was younger I had a gigantic crush on you. I guess you could say that I was a stalker back then but don't worry I'm over it." I nervously scratched the back of my head hoping he wouldn't think I was weird. He laughed at me,

"I thought I scared all of the girls except Rukia but I guess not." His expression changed, "Do you know what her feelings are towards me? I think every time she is around me she smiles to hide her hate for me." Looking back earlier this morning Rukia didn't say anything about hating him so I think he was just being a little insecure.

"If you love her then why are you dating Inoue? Rukia is a hundred percent better than that damn Inoue. I have a video to prove it." I took out my phone from my pocket searching through my videos for the one with Inoue flirting with my brother. As the video played Ichigo's expression changed to where it was filled with anger and disappointment.

"What happened to her?" he faced me looking dead in my eyes as serious as he could be. "You know she was once but something happened to her after she went out with Grimmjow."

"Don't get me started on that guy. He is obsessed with me and its creepy. My brother would kill me if he saw me with him anywhere." Changing the subject to something I was comfortable with.

We finally arrived at his house and he opened the door his sisters approached him.

"Are you cheating on Orihime?" Yuzu asked being clearly disappointed

"Good, I don't like Inoue. Her attitude sucks and everyone knows it. YOU SHOULD BREAK UP WITH HER TODAY!" I laughed

"I agree she is a bit of a bitch."

"Welcome Back Ichigo!" his dad yelled trying to kick him but Ichigo moved out of the way like it was nothing. It almost made me upset, it must have been nice to have a dad that cares about your protection.

"Must be nice." I whispered and only Ichigo heard, right then and there he hugged me as I silently cried into his shoulder.

Aniaya: sorry for updating late brother was on the computer all day. Hope you enjoyed! Please Review and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

Bleach Chapter 4 Party

_Aniaya: Worked hard on this chapter._

_Grimmjow: Yeah but why did you make me kiss Orihime? _

_Aniaya:*slaps forehead* Stop giving things away you damn idiots!_

Months had passed since my talk with Ichigo and I have been closer to him than my brother. Ichigo knew all the stuff I could do like sports and how I was talented with music. As spring approached us the more my brother didn't talk to me. Graduation was coming up and as I could tell he was not looking forward to leaving me behind here with boys who my brother thought were monsters. Obviously he doesn't trust me in any way at all but what Ichigo tells me is my brother does think about me in every way even if he doesn't show it.

Walking to school that day was so weird but only because I could feel someones present behind me. Their heels were clink really loud in the concrete.

"Can u help you with something?" I asked stopping in my tracks. It was clear that the person didn't think I would notice them following me. From the corner of my eye I examined the person. It was a female, she had long purple hair that was placed in a high ponytail, orange clothing and a grin that could make anyone shiver in fear. The only person I knew like that was Kisuke's dumb friend Yoruichi Shihoin. She knew very well that I didn't like her but yet she still chooses to hang out at my house.

"So you noticed me. Maybe you are related to him, you know he does care about you. So do I but you just ignore us." What was she talking about she knew nothing about my life. Who did she think she was? I tried ignoring her by walking away but she had caught my arm.

"Look I don't like you okay. Can you just leave me alone it's bad enough that you basically live at my house. So if you would leave now!" I snatched my arm away viciously and ran the rest of the way ignoring someone screaming my name. Little did I know that the reason why I was stopped by that girl was because my brother had asked her to.

"You okay Suzuki?" Ichigo was the first to ask of course.

"Yeah never better."

"So Orihime is having a party today at her house and she's inviting the whole 10 grade even the people she hates. So the gang and I were going to go want to come and you don't have to stay long at all." Anywhere my brother wasn't I was there without a problem. But how would I explain this to him when I leave the house tonight. I nodded in approval to the party, of course this was my first party because my brother was so strict he wouldn't even let me go birthday parties. Something I said surprised me

"Do you have to have a date?" For some reason Grimmjow showed up at the time I asked the question. He looked pissed at someone it scared me

"I was calling your name and you totally ignored me. Do y-"

"Shut up." I silenced him. "Ichigo was about to tell me if we needed a date for the party tonight." Ichigo had nodded in response. "Wanna go with me Grimmjow?" I asked really fast hoping he wouldn't hear me. Then I thought about it what a beautiful way to make Inoue pay for what she did to Ichigo and he still hasn't dumped her yet. I wonder why?

"Really? I was suppose to be the one to ask you but I guess you beat me to it.

"GRIMMJOW!" A yell came from the crowded hallway

"Wear something nice Suzuki. Got to go!" He ran away right after he winked at me when saying the sentence wear something nice. In a very small way I felt like there was a shock I my heart. Strange, huh? As I was lost in my thoughts I was interrupted by a tap on my shoulder and when I turned around I saw something beautiful. My heartbeat had gotten louder and it was like it was going to jump out of my chest. He was tall, his black hair fell down his shoulders, his pale skin it was just like everything was perfect. I just needed to know his name somehow it was like right away I knew I couldn't have him.

"Your Urahara- san's little sister aren't you." My lips wouldn't move and my throat was burning. I've never felt something like this before, it was one thing with Ichigo when I was younger but this was different. Rukia decided to answer instead.

"Hi big brother. This is his sister, did you need her for something?" Of course she doesn't say his first name. Honestly i thought that deep down inside of Rukia she had a brother complex.

"We were going to try and adapt her to the Soul Society since most of us are going to leave this year." I'd known a lot about the school before I came here and without a doubt we had the weirdest mascot ever. Our school is the Souls, so the soul society is like a student council for our school and all of the smartest people so why did they want me.

"Now we have to hurry before it starts." Without a hesitation the guy had grabbed my hand and pulled me away to the room. I honestly think I'm in love! We had arrived at the student council room, sitting there was Ichigo, Tasuki and... Grimmjow? He was here? What the heck!

"Next year you 5 will be in the student council no questions asked. Each one of the members here have selected one of you to take on the duty of being here." A guy with a very very creepy smile said and as he continued his smile became larger and larger. It was found out that that very creepy guy who's name is Gin, had chosen Grimmjow, Rukia's brother had chosen her, I didn't catch the short guy with blue hair's name but he chose Ichigo. Kenpachi had chosen Tatski and I was chosen by a girl who's nickname was Momo. They had all seen potential in us but Momo actually picked me because Gin told her something about Grimmjow and I. So much for having good luck. We'll this was a way for me to stay away from my brother so cool.

The day went by in a flash after that meeting. Before I could reach my locker from the distance I was standing I could see someone leaning in my locker. Did I say someone, I mean 2 people, one was leaning on my locker and one was standing next to him. As I approached them I was given a smirk but it was like the rape face smirk.

"Hey babe." The really buff guy said to me. I had never seen them before in my entire life or in the hallways. "Your friends with Grimmjow, right?" I nodded my head, I had only met him a few months ago but I guess we were friends. "How about ditching him and coming with us to a club." I honestly for goodness sake hate all of the guys here except for the guy I just met and Ichigo.

"Hey Zuki. How's my girlfriend doing?" It would seem to appear that Grimmjow understood what the guys were doing very much. So I played along just to get these damn stupid guys off if my back.

"Good! I've missed you all day long, wanna come over and watch a movie tonight? My brothers gone,"

"Well geez we didn't know that you were taken never mind." As they walked away I turned and smiled to Grimmjow.

"Thank you. The guys at this school are really annoying, you'd think that after a few months here they would leave me alone. See you tonight!" For his enjoyment I kissed his cheek and walked away. Later that day Rukia came over to my house to help me get dressed. She appeared at my door with a kind of casual dressy dress. She was trying to get me to wear a skirt but I have never really been into them since my brother barely let me wear one.

"Remember Grimmjow said to wear something nice." She reminded me of what he said. The whole scene had replayed in my head, the reminder of how that little wink had affected me.

"I think I have a problem with guys. No one seems right for me at that school. Your brother will never notice me and when Grimmjow meets the real me he won't notice me either." Only two people in the world know me really well and that was Ichigo and Rukia.

"After you left the meeting with the student council he said that if he could choose more than one person it would be you." That made me smile. Then the doorbell had rung so I ran down stairs and peeked through the red velvet curtains down stairs.

"Suzuki who is it?" You know who yelled from upstairs in his room

"Ichigo!" I opened the door to see two of the coolest dudes in the world.

"Girls take so long to get ready."

"And guys take forever to break up with their girlfriends." I snapped clearly angered by something so little.

"Not all guys Zuki." I was actually use to him calling me Zuki but I won't admit it.

"Just come in." As they stepped in the house they had come face to face with my brother.

"Suzuki why are these guys here?" The party pooper arrived.

"We are all going to the movies later so they came to pick us up." I lied, over the years I had learned how to do so.

"Okay but who is the freak with blue hair. Is he wearing eye shadow?" I looked over at Grimmjow's eyes if he was because I wouldn't have noticed. But I guess when he was famous that was his style.

"He's not a freak! He's my friend and we all have a movie to go to." I ran to my room change quickly and came back down. I had changed into my ripped jeans, a Fall Out Boy Concert shirt, and blue converse. Hey this wasn't a beauty contest it was a party I had to be comfortable. I walked out with my friends.

~At the party

It has turned out that not only 10th graders were invited but the whole school. I wondered if Tatsuki was here. Sure enough she was and she was standing in the corner by herself I had tried calling her name but it was too loud. As soon as I blinked there in front of me was Inoue.

"So you made it shorty. Isn't my house grand, no wonder Ichigo want to date me and not you."

"Who said anything about me wanting to date Ichigo. He's like my family it would be totally wrong." I walked away I her flipping my hair back. I left her in the background with an evil eye. I had bumped into Rukia's brother and that heartbeat came back, I was about to say something but the mike had gone crazy.

"Hello and thank you for coming to my party. I hope most of you have a date because a certain someone doesn't. Suzuki are you here? Don't feel bad that you couldn't get a date"

"Actually she does. It's me." That idiot just doesn't think if the whole school was invited there is a chance that my brother was here.

~Grimmjow's POV

I wasn't thinking at the time. I just... I don't know but this girl just is too perfect for me. When she asked me to come with her I was really happy. But I know I was messing it up now. The only way out of this situation was to use my talent. I went searching in the crowd to find Zuki. When I found her I took her hand leading her to the front of the house.

"Sing with me." I whispered in her ear I didn't know if she could sing or not but it was a chance I was willing to take for a girl I loved this much even though she might not feel the same. She told the song This Is Me by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas. I went over to the piano. She had started to sing

I've always been the kind of girl

That hid my face

So afraid to tell the world

What I've got to say

But I have this dream

Right inside of me

I'm gonna let it show

It's time to let you know

to let you know

This is real

This is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me

Do you know what it's like

To feel so in the dark

To dream about a life

Where you're the shining star

Even though it seems

Like it's too far away

I have to believe in myself

It's the only way

This is real

This is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me

My turn:

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

I need to find you

I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you

This is real

This is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me

I was surprised that she could sing so well. Maybe I didn't know a lot about her. As I stared out at the crowd I looked to see her brother standing there with his mouth open in shock. I guess now he will decide to pay more attention to her. When I stood up I knocked over the radio broadcasting the music every head turned to me. I shyly scratched the back of my head when Zuki looked at me. "Sorry. It's broken, honestly my bad." Groans were heard from the crowd.

"Your troublesome person. Just sing or did you forget?" Why was she so harsh to me? But I guess she was right, so singing it was. She stepped down and walked to Rukia who had hugged her right away. Damn it Ichigo was so lucky to have a girl like her so close to him! Why won't she notice me? I can play many instruments but my favorite was the guitar in many more ways than one. She will be mine!

"Juliet"

Hey I've been watching you

Every little thing you do

Every time I see you pass

In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast

I've tried to page you twice

But I see you roll your eyes

Wish I could make it real

But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal

'Cause I know you really want me

I hear your friends talk about me

So why you trying to do without me

When you got me

Where you want me

(Hey Juliet)

I think you're fine

You really blow my mind

Maybe someday, you and me can run away

I just want you to know

I wanna be your Romeo

Hey Juliet

Girl you got me on my knees

Beggin' please, baby please

Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying

Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way

Too far to turn around

So I'm gonna stand my ground

Gimme just a little bit of hope

With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance

'Cause I know you really want me

I hear your friends talk about me

So why you tryin' to do without me

When you got me

Where you want me

Hey Juliet

I think you're fine

You really blow my mind

Maybe someday, you and me can run away

I just want you to know

I wanna be your Romeo

Hey Juliet

I know you really want me

I hear your friends talk about me

So why you tryin' to do without me

When you got me

Where you want me

You don't have to say forever

For us to hang together

So hear me when I say

Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet

I think you're fine

You really blow my mind

Maybe someday, you and me can run away

I just want you to know

I wanna be your Romeo

Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet

I think you're fine

You really blow my mind

Maybe someday, you and me can run away

I just want you to know

I wanna be your Romeo

Hey Juliet

By the look in her eyes I think she knew the song was about her. At least she caught on to what I was doing. She was walking to the stage when Orihime grabbed the mike and she looked like she had been crying.

"Thank you. I will be back after I clean up." Orihime was evil and a bitch but I don't like it when a girl cries so I followed her.

"Orihime? Are you okay?"

~Suzuki's POV

I had followed him not knowing what I was getting into. I saw him talking to Orihime, every bone in my body had froze. He kissed her! I don't know why but my heart had felt like it cracked in two. I fell but got up and ran, they had heard me.

"Zuki!" He yelled my name closing in on me as I tried to turn out the house I fell... Hard


	4. I don't Remember

Bleach Chapter 5

She fallen hard in her head the night of the party. I don't know if it's my fault or not but I blame myself. When her brother walked in the room he looked tired like he was up all night wondering how this happened. I was upset as well so when he blamed it for me it seemed like there was no use to argue.

"I have good news and bad news."

"The bad news first, please." Kisuske said in a whisper like voice.

"Are you her legal guardian?" Kisuske nodded in response. "Well she has lost her memory-" I walked out if the room slamming the door behind me. It was all my fault! 'I'm so useless that I can't even protect the girl I love! Rukia and Ichigo along with Tatsuki appeared by my side.

"How is she?" Rukia asked as tears ran down her.

"I- just follow me." I took the lead taking them to her room. We walked in to see that she was awake and in shock.

"So what's going on? Why are we here in the hospital?" It was serious,

"Hey Suzuki, feeling alright?" Ichigo asked smiling but anyone could it was fake.

"Stop calling me that! Ever since I got here I have been called Suzuki, I'm sorry but I don't know who that is." She yelled covering her ears. It was too much for her brother and he walked out followed by Ichigo.

"Sorry about that. Okay just listen real quickly; your name is Suzuki okay. The guy with the blonde hair that walked out is your brother, you guys don't talk that much but you are all the family he has." I tried explaining a little smile crawling upon my face.

"You're really cute. Are you my boyfriend or something?" She smiled the smile that I have been in love with since junior high. Scratching the back of my head as nervous as I was. She is just so cute even in her condition right now.

"No, honestly I wish but you do seem to hate me. You always seem so brave and you hide things but deep down inside I know you're a timid person." She just started blushing after I said that.

"I actually do think this Suzuki girl likes you. Just give her some time, she will come through. Who are you?" She had turned to Rukia

"A close friend. One day we will free you from this torture of fitting in. That's a promise from everyone." Rukia had more tears running down her face as she hugged Suzuki. Kisuske walked in the door,

"Can everybody please leave the room?" With his request we had all left.

~Suzuki's POV

Everything was new to me. 'You lost your memory.' All I could hear was that.

"Why don't we talk a lot brother?" I asked because this seemed like a serious question.

"I don't want- it's hard to see you grow up. I thought that maybe just maybe you wanted me to leave you alone; when our parents died you started getting into a lot of trouble. I couldn't handle it"

"Still maybe it would have helped Suzuki. You're her only family and she doesn't understand love. That guy with blue hair is in love with her and I don't think she can return the favor. You need to give them both a chance. Your parents would have wanted that." He had hugged me almost making me fall over. The doctor walked in

"It is decided that she can go home. If she sees stuff lost from her memory it should come back." I stood in awe as my brother got off of the bed. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt to pull him back,

"I promise I'll try hard to get my memory back just for you and everyone else." I promised, even though I have lost 15 years of my memory I knew that I would never give up. He smiled at me and ruffled my hair. I REMEMBER HIM NOW! All those thought and memories of him were back. "I remember how you always use to ruffle my hair when I did something good. I'm sorry about how I had all these bad thoughts about you when honestly I just missed you a lot." Tears... I was crying for him. All these years I had hated him... Wait now I remember Ichigo. Turning around to Ichigo I smiled. "Two down four more to go!" I laughed, my brother finally left with me following him. As we got into the car I was stopped by Grimmjow,

"Listen when you get your memory back just know that at the party last night there was nothing going on between Orihime and me. She had kissed me first not the other way around." He was trying hard

"Do you always try this hard? Try not to try so hard when saying something to her." Funny wasn't it that I was giving him advice for dealing with myself. I really wish I could remember him. Though when the car started a serious question came from my mouth

"How did our parents die?" My brother slammed on his breaks and turned towards me

"Ummm, we don't really talk about how they died now. But we both were there when they died, it was in the car on the ride to school in junior high and you were sleeping. A car was in trouble and was on fire but people were still in there so they went to help. The people came out safely but our parent were severely burned and died on the spot. You had woken up at the time the police officer had told us the situation. You cried the whole day and I wasn't sure what to do all I knew was that it was my duty to take care of you and I'm sure I failed terribly." I think I fainted because I only saw darkness.

_**Aniaya: I hope you enjoyed! It was short but fun to write**_

_**Grimmjow: Why do you keep cutting off with someone fainting? *Gets knocked out***_

_**Aniaya: Sorry about him he's annoying.**_


	5. The Real Party

Bleach Fan fiction

_**Aniaya: I've been away too long! Sorry I was on wattpad and forgot about this story. Anyway I will try to update more often now.**_

_**Rukia: You forgot about us?**_

_**Aniaya: I said I was sorry geez! Anyway enjoy the story!**_

"Zuki, are you awake?" You would think I had fainted but no I just fell asleep. That was some dream, it was so real and now here I am lying on the ground with Ichigo around.

"How long have I been sleeping?" I asked groggily rubbing my eyes.

"When we arrived here you basically passed out. I didn't think you would ever wake up, what kind of dream did you have?" Rukia was laughing at me it kind of annoyed me.

"I don't remember," I lied trying to hide my blush. "So Ichigo, when did you arrive?" I was trying to ignore the situation, so I started to walk around to look for clothes. Apparently Ichigo didn't hear me "Ichigo! Ichigo!" I snapped my fingers in his face; he finally came back to reality.

"15 minutes after you guys arrived. Grimmjow is running a bit late because he has detention." Ichigo said calmly like this happened often. I could feel my face reddening at the mention of Grimmjow's name that dream had felt so real and I can't believe what I said in it. Luckily the doorbell rang,

"Ichigo, can you get that? I'm going to get dressed." Ichigo nodded in response as he left my room leaving me with Rukia.

"You ma'am need to get your priories straight," Rukia demanded like a mother figure would.

"No, you need to get your priorities straight," I stated in a warning voice. "Ichigo likes you but we all know the kind of person he is. He has two younger sisters so I'm pretty sure he doesn't like hurting girls' feelings. I love you and all but you've got to tell him how you feel so that way he can see why he needs to break up with Inoue."

She looked at the floor for a quick second. This should encourage me to confront my brother but of course I couldn't do that. I silently started getting dressed and just like in the dream, I didn't truly dress up. I tried looking for the same outfit but I realized I didn't even have a Fall Out Boy t-shirt but apparently I had a Panic! At The Disco shirt. Brandon Erie was a genius; This Is Gospel is my favorite song.

Still we both weren't talking because I could tell that she was thinking about what I had said. We went down the stairs to find Grimmjow, Ichigo…. and my brother? My brother was actually talking to the two BOYS, I brought home.

"Sorry to interrupt but guys it's time to go." Rukia stated as nervously as I would. They nodded their goodbyes and walked us out to the car. I never really understood the way guys greeted each other. Anyway Grimmjow decided to drive, so Rukia sat in the front while Ichigo and I sat in the back.

"Zuki, I need to talk to you." Ichigo whispered to me. I faced him to let him know that I was listening. "Tonight I'm going to break up with Orihime," as much as I didn't want to smile I smiled anyway. Ichigo was releasing himself from Inoue's dog collar,

**~At the party**

The door was sprung open by a couple I never saw before. Obviously something was going to happen outside or in a hotel room. We all ignored the outburst and walked into the crowded outhouse. I have to say the inside of Inoue's house was very, very, very, very big. Déjà vu came over me, this was exactly the way I felt in the dream. A hand touched my shoulder; I turned around to find a smiling Tatsuki. She basically did what I did; we wore t-shirts and jeans, while Rukia of course wore a dress. Grimmjow left us a few seconds ago along with Ichigo. Probably back up for when Ichigo broke the news.

"Hey guys, enjoying the party?" Inoue's annoying voice said through the mic and into my ears, which I swear were bleeding. The crowd responded in a loud 'Yes'. "That's good. Today we have a special entertainment group, our schools band The Neanderthals." Everyone cheered as Ichigo, Chad, Grimmjow and two other guys I didn't know.

"We are going to be singing a couple of new songs. First off we have Nick Jonas' song, Jealous." You could hear all the girls scream, even Rukia but I stayed curious on how they would sound. Grimmjow took lead with singing,

_**I don't like the way he's looking at you**_

_**I'm starting to think you want him too**_

_**Am I crazy, have I lost ya?**_

_**Even though I know you love me, can't help it**_

Grimmjow in my complete amazement could sing,

_**I turn my cheer music up**_

_**And I'm puffing my chest**_

_**I'm getting red in the face**_

_**You can call me obsessed**_

_**It's not your fault that they hover**_

_**I mean no disrespect**_

_**It's my right to be hellish**_

_**I still get jealous**_

I found myself singing along,

_**'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful**_

_**And everybody wants a taste**_

_**That's why (that's why)**_

_**I still get jealous**_

_**'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful**_

_**And everybody wants a taste**_

_**That's why (that's why)**_

_**I still get jealous**_

_**I wish you didn't have to post it all**_

_**I wish you'd save a little bit just for me**_

_**Protective or possessive, yeah**_

_**Call it passive or aggressive**_

_**I turn my cheer music up**_

_**And I'm puffing my chest**_

_**I'm getting red in the face**_

_**You can call me obsessed**_

_**It's not your fault that they hover**_

_**I mean no disrespect**_

_**It's my right to be hellish**_

_**I still get jealous**_

You could see Grimmjow pull up the mic, soon he started walking into the crowd of screaming girls. It took me some time to realize where he was going.

_**'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful**_

_**And everybody wants a taste**_

_**That's why (that's why)**_

_**I still get jealous**_

_**'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful**_

_**And everybody wants a taste**_

_**That's why (that's why)**_

_**I still get jealous**_

_**You're the only one invited**_

_**I said there's no one else for you**_

_**'Cause you know I get excited, yeah**_

_**When you get jealous too**_

_**I turn my cheer music up**_

_**And I'm puffing my chest**_

_**I'm turning red in the face**_

_**You can call me obsessed**_

_**It's not your fault that they hover**_

_**I mean no disrespect**_

_**It's my right to be hellish**_

_**I still get jealous**_

_**'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful**_

_**And everybody wants a taste**_

_**That's why (that's why)**_

_**I still get jealous**_

_**'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful**_

_**And everybody wants a taste**_

_**That's why (that's why)**_

_**I still get jealous**_

_**Oh (that's why)**_

_**I still get jealous**_

_**Oh (that's why)**_

_**I still get jealous**_

At the end he basically stood there singing to me. I had to admit I did smile a little bit. He grabbed my hand and pulled me onstage.

"I just love that song. We have a little surprise for you guys and Zuki," I wasn't an idiot and it didn't take me long to realize that he wanted me to sing. I don't sing in public but this was different, it felt like the perfect time to show off; wink, wink.

"I really didn't expect to be singing. Ummm, I guess I'll be singing Ugly Heart by G.R.L."

_**Maybe I'm just crazy**_

_**Maybe I'm a fool**_

_**Maybe I don't know how to love but**_

_**Maybe I do**_

_**Maybe you know more than me but**_

_**This much is true**_

_**This little heart and brain of mine say**_

_**We're through with you**_

_**And I wonder does it blow your mind**_

_**That I'm leaving you far behind**_

_**I wonder does it stop your heart to know**_

_**You're not my sunshine anymore**_

_**Okay you're pretty**_

_**Your face is a work of art**_

_**Your smile could light up New York City after dark**_

_**Okay you're coverboy pretty**_

_**Stamped with a beauty mark**_

_**But it's such a pity a boy so pretty**_

_**With an ugly heart**_

_**Maybe you'll get married**_

_**And she will kiss your feet**_

_**While I give all my rights away**_

_**I won't lose no sleep**_

_**Maybe on your honeymoon**_

_**You'll think of me**_

_**But if you don't won't shed a tear**_

_**Yeah I can guarantee**_

After I finished the song I received a loud applause but what had surprised me the most was when my brother came up onstage.

"You're amazing, sis." He said hugging me, part of the dream was right. I think he accepted me more now but I can tell that won't change how we act at home and school.

Everyone was talking to each other just like the beginning when I arrived. After my brother congratulated me, in the corner of my eye I saw Ichigo pull Inoue to the side. 'Good Luck.' I thought giving my best wishes to Ichigo.

Not too long after Inoue returned to the stage.

"The party is almost over so make these last 30 minutes your best." She brutally walked of the stage with the spotlight following her. She took it harder than I thought,

**30 Minutes later **

Everyone was leaving and the only person I could find was Rukia, so we both waited outside for the others. We found them rather quickly; we almost drove away when I realized that I had forgotten something.

"I'll be right back," I assured them running back into Inoue's gorgeous house that was now covered in trash. I found what I needed but then I heard something break. I ran into the small room that the noise came from and saw Inoue forcefully kissing my brother. His eyes met mine in a pleading manner to help him. I almost spoke but someone else did first, Yourichin facially expression as she spoke would have made anyone laughing nervously,

"Inoue, what the fuck is you doing?" Inoue turned around thinking that I spoke but when she found out whose voice it belonged fear took over her face.

"I'll just be going," I rushed out of the house as fast as I could. Even though Yourichin didn't scare me no one wants to be on her bad side. "Drive!" I spoke harshly,

"Why?"

"Just do it." Grimmjow pulled out of the drive way fast, as we pulled into my drive way I busted out laughing. They all gave me the weirdest looks, "I'll tell you about it tomorrow."

**Aniaya: Thanks for reading this and sorry for not posting any sooner. If you like Naruto fan fictions check out mine. Sometimes Things Happen For a Reason, please follow the story. Thank you!**


End file.
